


Adventure After Adventure

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Indy just wants to sleep.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Adventure After Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge that is being run by Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, Nano Misfits and Wizarding Connection Crossovers.
> 
> Day: October 3rd  
> Challenge: A Fandom you love but have never written for. 
> 
> I didn't know what to pick for this. I ended up glancing over my DVD collection and found my Indiana Jones boxset. 
> 
> Not sure if it is 100% true to canon, takes place after the Holy Grail.

Indiana sighed as he stood before the class, a cup of coffee in his hands. He had only returned to Princeton a few hours earlier and would have rather been catching up on his sleep. Unfortunately, Marcus Brody hadn’t felt that the sleep was needed and that he could have slept on the plane.

Indy had wanted to tell him about what had happened the last time he slept on the plane, thinking back to when Short Round, Willie and himself had been abandoned mid-flight by the pilot and co-pilot. He certainly wasn’t going to risk sleeping on a plane again, and this time risk ending up somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Sipping his coffee, he prepared to give his first lesson of the day.

* * *

“Junior,” a gruff voice called, pulling Indy from his sleep.

“Don’t call me that,” he responded immediately knowing who was in his office with him.

“It’s your name son,” his father stated.

Indy didn’t need to raise his head to know the look his father would be giving him. It was the same one, he always gave him when the matter of his name came up. He could even predict how the argument would go.

“I go by Indiana,” he muttered to himself, just loud enough for his father to hear.

“That was the name of the bloody dog, son,” his father responded, not noticing that Indiana had muttered the words into the desk.

After a few minutes just as he felt himself drifting off to sleep again, his father whacked something against the desk.

“I’m awake,” he grumbled sitting up, giving his father a glare as he found the old man sitting in the chair across from him. Looking very much as he did so a few months earlier, his signature umbrella and briefcase in his hands.

“Marcus let me in,” his father advised.

“What can I do for you, Dad?” he asked.

His father didn’t say anything; he just opened his briefcase a slid a leatherbound notebook across the desk.

Grabbing his glasses from where he had placed them before he had fallen asleep. He opened the notebook to the marked page and started at what his father had scribbled down.

“It’s just a myth,” the professor advised.

“They said that about the Holy Grail,” his father responded.

“When are we leaving?” he asked, knowing this wouldn’t be an argument he would win.

“Tonight,” his father smirked.


End file.
